This invention is directed to a photographic film finishing, and is more particularly directed to automated self-service, point-of-sale film processing stations, i.e., automated unattended kiosks, and to a system that permits customers who need film to be processed and printed to be able to obtain processing and prints of their exposed film by depositing the exposed film (either a standard film cassette or a finished one-time use camera (OTUC) into the kiosk, swiping through a credit card or debit card to provide a means of payment for the film processing and also to identify the customer, and whereby the customer can return later to the same kiosk to pick up his or her finished photographic prints, plus an optional CD-ROM containing digital images. At the pickup, the customer can identify himself or herself by swiping a credit or debit card with identifying information through a card reader. The invention is also directed to an entire credit or debit card based point of sale system for selling film or OTUCs, and for processing the customer's exposed film and providing prints within an hour or within some other short time interval. The system may include a photo image correction override feature, wherein, when a customer's photographs are of poor quality in terms of contrast or density (underexposed or overexposed) or outside normal color balance parameters, an operator at the central monitoring station may correct the digital images of the customer's photographs over a wideband communications connection with the processing kiosk.
Distributed, self-service point-of-sale merchandising has proven to be an effective way to sell a product where it is most needed, that is, at the point of consumption. In many cases, this takes place by way of vending machines, which may capitalize on foot traffic and impression-based customer demand. However, for many types of merchandise, and many types of related services, traditional cash-based vending systems have not been entirely effective. For example, film sales and one-time use camera sales through vending machines have shown some promise at vacation and tourist locations, such as theme parks, national historic sites, and the like. On the other hand, because of the sensitivity of the modern color film to temperature variations, the vending machines have to be climate controlled, and the climate control apparatus for the vending machines has to be closely monitored, necessitating a workman making regular daily rounds. At the same time, with a cash based system, there is not much price flexibility, as it is only convenient to sell the OTUCs and 35-mm film cartridges at a fixed, whole-dollar price. In order to provide effective customer service, it is important that the vending machines not run out of cameras or film, and that the machines not run out of change.
Recently, merchants have begun to employ vending systems for selling one-time use cameras using on-line vending technology, and non-cash transaction systems, especially at vacation and tourist locations. The vending machines in this program dispense OTUCs and film, accept credit cards for payment, and remotely monitor and control inventory flows, sales and machine status, including internal temperature. This sort of vending system requires little or no supervision, and eliminated the need for constantly traveling to the machine locations to check on status. Because inventory is monitored on line in real time, there is less need to store inventory on site. Also, the cash-free payment system makes the vending machines a much less attractive target for theft.
On the other hand, there is no corresponding system for on-site film processing, where the customer can drop the film off at a vending machine, order the type of processing desired, and return in a short time (typically one hour or less) and pick up the completed prints of his or her photos. In many busy tourist destinations, such as a theme park, a national park, or other similar busy location, there is no simple way for the tourist or visitor to obtain photographic processing on site, and he or she typically waits until returning home to have the film processed. This means the customer has to wait to actually enjoy the photographs. In addition, with many modern film having extremely high film speeds, e.g., ASA 800 or higher, the films and cameras can be very susceptible to fogging or loss of latent image if the camera is left in the sun or in a vehicle on a sunny day, so there is a risk to waiting, and not processing the film immediately once the film has been exposed.
Many modern automatic or semi-automatic film processing stations exist, e.g., mini-labs, in which the film is placed by a technician at a receptacle location on the machine, and the machine automatically develops the film to produce negatives. These mini-labs typically involve standard C-41 wet-processing chemistry. So-called “dry processing” or digital processing systems also exist, in which the film is only partly processed, and the images are illuminated, e.g., with infrared beams, to extract a digital version of each image. In either case, the next step is to produce prints, which in modem systems involves color ink jet printing of a digital image. Many mini-labs involve so-called optical printing, i.e., using traditional color photographic paper with a color developer and processor technique. While exposure of the photographic prints and color balance can be carried out automatically, there is typically some operator involvement when needed to make additional adjustments. These color mini-labs are what is often used at locations that offer so-called “one hour photo” processing and printing service. The digital dry-process mini-labs can complete a film processing order in a much shorter time, e.g., ten to fifteen minutes. None of these mini-labs have not been set up for unattended operation, with customer drop off and later pick up.
Recently, a digital photoprocessing kiosk has been proposed as free-standing kiosks. These provide film processing while-you-wait, where the customer swipes a credit card in the kiosk's card reader, then places the exposed 35-mm cassette in a film slot. A digital processor module removes the film from the cassette, and commences a develop-and-scan process. The customer waits for about five minutes, and then the first images from the film start to appear on a color screen, with the next photographic images following every seven to ten seconds. A color digital printer dispenses color prints of these images to the customer, and the order is complete in about ten minutes. If there is any problem with image quality, the customer can make adjustments to each image as it appears. The kiosk has the option of outputting an optical disk containing the photo images, and may also send the images by electronic mail to a customer address. Because the process requires the customer to stand in front of the kiosk until the order is completed, the customer must remain for the entire ten minute period and wait to pick up the processing order. If there are two other customers ahead of that customer, then the customer has to spend a half hour at that location to have the film processed. If the customer wants to process two or more rolls of film, then the wait is multiplied by the number of films, i.e., for three rolls of film, the wait would be three times ten minutes, or one-half hour. The customer cannot simply drop off the film and return later to pick up his or her prints. Also, because of the direct process, it is not possible for the customer to retain any sort of traditional color negative.
At high density tourist and recreation locations, such as large theme parks, many customers expose an entire unit of film, i.e., a film roll or cartridge, or the contents of a one-time-use camera, in a single morning, and then have to find a place to store the exposed film until it is convenient to process it. Because the high speed film can suffer image loss or degradation if left in a vehicle in direct sun, or even if left in a pocket of a backpack or handbag, it would be preferable for the user to be able to process the film immediately. However, to date there is no scheme or technique for having film processing kiosks distributed over the geographical extent of a theme park, so that the customer can simply drop the film off, visit one or a few exhibits or rides, and then return to the kiosk to pick up the finished pictures. Moreover, there is no procedure for simply allowing the customer to drop off the exposed film or OTUC, and then giving him or her the option of returning to the kiosk or else having the finished prints mailed to the customer at his or her home.
There is no procedure for tying-in photo processing kiosks so that a customer can be alerted to the correct location to pick up his or her prints, if he or she has dropped the film off at a kiosk at a different location in the system.
There is also no provision to date that allows a customer to drop off film and pick up prints later, where the customer can identify himself or herself simply by swiping a credit card through a reader on the kiosk, so that there is no mistake about the identity of the customer for whom the film and prints were processed.